


Sometimes Men Are The Most Ridiculous Trees

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [39]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Because they pine so much. Get it?Yeah.I'malsoembarrassed for myself.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Sometimes Men Are The Most Ridiculous Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, these fics are my escape and I get to be overly cheesy in titles and summaries on occasion to make myself feel better. Because I said so. Thanks for putting up with me!
> 
> ...only, like, three people are going to wind up reading this fic after that, aren't they? Ah, well. Those of you that are here, hope you enjoy this short little blurb.

Tifa paused in the doorway as she took in the scene before her. 

Barret, willing to help as he ever was whenever Tifa asked, was currently busy fixing the table and chairs she had pointed out to him. His muscles were bulging as he hammered and sanded and worked the wood. 

Cloud, famed hero of legendary Soldier strength without ever having been an actual Soldier, was sitting at the bar like a useless lump as he stared at Barret with unblinking eyes, following his motions like a man near-starving. 

Tifa looked back at Barret just in time to see a drop of sweat race down his neck and absorb into the mesh shirt that was the only thing covering the bulging muscles of his arm and chest, traditional vest long discarded. 

Tifa looked back at Cloud and watched as he swallowed roughly, Adam’s apple bobbing with the motion before he licked his lips. 

Tifa inwardly sighed very, very deeply, and just barely managed to avoid face palming. 

Shaking her head and walking further into the room, Tifa sent a quick, grateful smile Barret’s way when he looked up. 

“Looks great, Barret. Thanks again for fixing those. Pretty sure this bar would fall apart without you!” She said cheerfully. 

Barret fidgeted a bit subconsciously, shy at the oddest times, and looked back down at his hands, “Wasn’t no trouble. Should have it all done by tonight.” He muttered before getting back to work on the chair turned over in front of him. 

Tifa smiled fondly at her friend, forever unsure as to how to handle honest praise, before continuing on her original mission. Going behind the bar, she grabbed one of the clean rags she typically used to wipe it down and slammed said rag ungently down right in front of Cloud. 

He jumped like she’d just shot him and turned to face her with wide, shocked eyes. 

Tifa smiled sweetly, “Here. Considering what I’m going to make you do if I wind up having to clean up even a **drop** of drool myself, I think you’ll be glad to have this later. You’re welcome.” 

And before Cloud could say anything to **that** , she walked out from behind the bar and back out the door with a breezy wave goodbye thrown Barret’s way. 

She could just barely hear Barret say in confusion, “What the hell was that about?” and Cloud’s embarrassed stammering as she closed the door and walked away. 

She really hoped that this made her friend finally grow some fucking balls. She was so tired of having to witness his pining. 

And yes, she was talking about the **both** of them.


End file.
